Love bites, love bleeds
by Addicted2Alison
Summary: Just a litte something I thought up for a friend. Enjoy ye sleepy hollow fans. Enjoy. Oh and here's a tip: If the only reason you read sleepy hollow stories is for Icahbod this so is not for you. You've been warned!
1. Stories of the past

This is Sleepy Hollow with a tad of Phantom of the Opera. Um…there isn't much I can say… Just that if you don't like magic, romance, the supernatural, and adventure, you may want to avoid.

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the sleepy hollow characters. Only Michael, Lancelot, and Elizabeth are mine.

Dedication: I dedicate this story to my rping buddy-you know who you are. Hope it does justice, ye Miranda fan! Lol. See you on the board!!

Chapter 1: Stories of the Past

Although she was barley thirty, the woman moved like a woman that had seen the end of time and back. Her long blonde hair was still long and shiny, her dresses were still in good shape, on this bitter winter night, she wore a simple white lace dress. Shivering, she pulled a wool blanket over her shoulders and sat in the old rocking chair, rocking slowly in front of a warm fire.

Sitting on the floor were her two children, Elizabeth and Lancelot, or Lance for short. She smiled as she looked at them, both still young, Lancelot not even six. Sighing, she closed her eyes and wondered just how she had ended up in this life. Her father would have turned over in his grave if he knew what had become of her-his little girl, now grown up, the spitting image of her mother, but only in looks. She shivered again, this time at the thought of home.

Sleepy Hollow.

Until that year, the one that was filled with horror and fear, that was all the town had been: Sleepy. Peaceful. Serene. Sighing again, she looked back at her children. Elizabeth played contently with a doll, though soon her mother suspected the phase would be gone. Lancelot flipped through a book, not yet able to read properly, but the pictures he enjoyed looking at. He stopped and his inquisitive blue eyes met his mothers. "Is Masbath my father?" His mother laughed and shook her head.

"No darling. He's like a big brother."

"Oh. Who is my father?" His mother bowed her head-she always knew this day would come, though she didn't think it would be from a five year old. By then Elizabeth was listening as well, her eyes that mirrored her mothers looking at her.

"Why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "What do I tell people when they ask?" Again, she sighed and shook her head. She didn't want to have this conversation with him. In honesty, she didn't quite know who he was herself-even then, years later.

"Lancelot… Your father was… a complicated man, he was smart, handsome, charming… He was very special." She looked at him then. His fingers were playing with the book, his eyes on his mother.

"Where is he?"

"I really don't know."

"Did he leave because of us?"

She shook her head. "No. Of course not. He just had things that needed to be taken care of. He was the proudest man alive when I had each of you."

"Will he come back?"

"I think so." She smiled at him. "Here. This is what he looks like." She handed him a faded photograph, in it was a man no older than 25, thick black hair, dark pants, a white shirt, a black vest over it. He had a broad smile, like he knew the answer to every question in the world.

Looking at his mother, he asked "what is his name?"

She paused. "Michael. Michael James Giry."


	2. At first sight

Wow. Ok. This chapter is right after Ichabod takes Katrina (who is the mother in chapter 1) and Masbath to New York. It's spring of 1800 and little shorter but gets the story going.

Chapter 2: At first sight

City life seemed to suit Katrina well. She had not been as overwhelmed as Ichabod had thought and adapted quite nicely. Ichabod had moved out of his home, finding it too small for the family of three, and moved into a small house just outside the heart of the city.

While Ichabod worked as a constable, Katrina opened a shop where she made remedies and sold them at reasonable prices. At first, many were skeptical and appalled at the idea of a young woman working-wasn't a woman's job to cook, clean house, and mind the children?-but many came to her, claiming she was better than even the best doctor in New York.

Masbath was in school, he was a remarkably smart young man. He helped Katrina at the store when he could, often picking up ingredients on his way home from school, helping on the weekends or weekday afternoons, when his schooling allowed it.

It was early May when he came into the store, the morning air was still crisp and cool. He walked in slowly, dressed all in black: black slacks, black shirt, a black cape, and black boots. He heard people murmuring as he walked, he didn't mind it-the hype of his fame was still hot.

Katrina looked around the store, wondering just what it was about the man that had walked in that had caused such a stir. She didn't have to wonder long. The very sight of him was enchanting- breathtaking almost. He walked to the counter, his boots were soundless against the wood, he had a unique smell to him, one that Katrina never figured. He smiled broadly, with teeth white enough they seemed to be able to blind anyone that stared directly at them. "Hello."

She took several breaths before saying "hello. What troubles bring you here?"

He chuckled. "None. Except for the fact that you've never been to my show."

Katrina looked at him, a puzzled look on her face. "Why, I've never seen you until today. How could I know about your show?"

The man bowed and laid a card on the counter. "They call me Magic Man." Katrina couldn't hide the excitement in that one word: Magic. Sometime when she had looked at the card, he had disappeared into the city.

Sighing, she turned the card over. It showed when his performances were. As luck would have it, he had one that very night. She wondered just how she would get past Ichabod Crane.


	3. Magic Man

This is same day, well, night, and ends same day. Sorry-suck at summaries. Just read and enjoy!

Chapter 3: Magic Man

Sneaking away from Ichabod had been easier than Katrina had thought. As she was making his tea, she slipped a tad of belladonna in his, just enough to make him fall asleep. She watched him closely, his movements became sluggish, his eyelids drooped, he was sleepy. He excused himself shortly after dinner, Masbath himself was already in bed.

Katrina slipped away after making sure that Ichabod truly was asleep. The theater where the mysterious man worked was just a mile from the house. Katrina couldn't shake him-all day he had been in her mind, haunting her.

And what about his name? Magic man? She smiled and walked on. When she reached the theater, she saw a long line that seemed to stretch for miles. She slid inside it and waited as it moved slowly. As she waited, she heard bits and pieces of Magic man and his show: "I heard he's a real magician! He even makes himself disappear!"

"I saw this show last night and I can't stop thinking about it! How does he do it?!"

"I heard when he's on stage, he's controlled by the devil!"

"No! He is too calm and good."

"And gorgeous! I wonder if he's married!" The ladies giggled amongst themselves, and Katrina herself blushed, though no one could notice since it was dark out. At last she reached the booth. After paying for a ticket, she walked inside the theater. She gasped. It was her first time inside a theater-and it was breathtaking. The floor was red carpet that was rich as red wine, the seats were in rows of twenty by ten, so many it seemed like a sea of chairs. And the stage-the stage was enormous. The enormous black velvet curtains were drawn, protecting the magician and his work from on-lookers.

The room was lit by candles, hundreds and hundreds of them. Suddenly, people started to cheer. Katrina sat in the third row from the stage and looked up-Magic man was on the stage. He looked exactly like he had when he'd walked into the store that morning. The audience was jumpy and ready for the show to begin. They didn't have long to wait.

While the audience watched, the magician calmly held a crystal ball in one hand. He casually showed it, then withdrew a scarf. He skillfully covered the ball, waved his hand over it, and when he pulled it off, the ball had disappeared. The audience gasped and applauded, Katrina as well. He upturned his pockets to show that the ball was nowhere on him. Then, he took the scarf and draped it over his hand. He waved his free hand over it, pulled it up, and inside was the crystal ball. The audience again gasped and applauded, needing more.

He turned and walked backstage. When he came back, he was pushing a big black box that was standing vertically. He pushed the box to the very end of the stage and walked back to the middle. He held out his hands to show that they were empty, turning them back and forth. He then took off his cape and showed it to the audience before draping it over his arms. He nodded and when he pulled it back, a white dove was under it. Again, the audience gasped and applauded. Katrina was enjoying every second.

From there, the show progressed slowly. From floating cards and candles to coins around people's ears, Magic man seemed able to do it all. At last, he said "for my final act, I shall need one person from the audience." He looked around slowly, his blue eyes penetrating several people's before he lazily let them fall to Katrina. With a slender finger that seemed more equipped to play a piano, he pointed to Katrina. "You, fair maiden. Surely you are not afraid?"

Katrina blushed and stood, again thankful for the dim lighting. The magician met her at the stairs, offering his hand. She took it and he gingerly led her to the box, which he had moved to the middle of the stage. "Now, I am going to show you all that there is nothing different about this box-no traps, no tricks. Just a box." He showed the audience each part slowly, proving that there was indeed nothing different about it. When he finished, he turned his gaze to Katrina. "Now, I will step inside and you will shut it behind me. I am going to knock three times and after the third time, you are to open the box."

Katrina stared at him, transfixed by this mysterious man that seemed to get stranger and stranger by the second. Finally, she nodded. Smiling, the magician stepped inside and Katrina closed the door. The audience waited with bated breath, until they heard the first rap.  
Then the second.

Finally, the third. Katrina opened it. The audience gasped-the magician had disappeared! But to where? They didn't have long to wonder: from atop the chandelier, the magician stood and calmly said "and that's my show. You have all been a wonderful audience!" With elegance and grace, he slid from the chandelier to the stage, bowing to thunderous applause. He bowed several times before looking to Katrina, who still stood at the stage. With a smile and wink, he said "for you, the night is not over. Meet me behind the theater at half past ten. I shall be waiting, Katrina Van Tassel."

Before she could raise questions, he briskly turned on his heel, walking to the back, pushing the black box with him. She could only stare, even after the curtains were drawn and he was gone. She sucked in a short breath. How did he know her? And what did he mean by "for you, the night is not over?" She couldn't deny the attraction that was there-it seemed to suck the air out of her.

Now, she was left with an even bigger dilemma: would she meet him? She almost laughed at herself, for she knew the answer all along.


	4. Desire, desire, desire

This next chapter is a little more…racy but still on the safe side. Um…read and enjoy!

Chapter 4: Desire, desire, desire

As Michael was putting his props away, he felt his hands shaking. He stopped and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. Finally, he finished and loaded them on his wagon, safely tying them down.

He had known that she would be there-and he still couldn't shake his need for her. He knew he was playing with fire, but he didn't care-she was incredible and he wanted… Well, he shrugged from there. His mind always seemed to hit a brick wall at that part.

At ten thirty exactly, he looked up and saw her. She looked like an angel: her dress was white and silk, a shawl over her shoulders. He beamed. She had shown! What a great conquest that night was going to be!

"You came. I wasn't sure you would."

She blushed again and nodded. "I did. Were you always called magic man or did someone bestow you with a name?"

He smiled. "Michael James Giry."

"Katrina Van Tassel-which you already knew. Dare I ask how?" She looked at him then, not scared at all for the first time.

"Ah. A great magician never reveals his secrets." He placed a finger to his lips and smiled at her. She smiled back. He stepped closer and took her hand. "Come. The night is young-as are we." She looked at him, a bemused one of curiosity and excitement.

There were so many reasons to say no and pull away, yell for help, but she did none. He calmly walked, her hand in his, which she noticed were smooth and cool. Like my mothers… She let the bizarre thought pass through her mind as he led her through the winding streets and narrow alleys.

At last he came to a door; typical on the outside, but what lay inside was anything but ordinary. Upon first entering, nothing could be seen, but with an experts touch, Michael gently lit a lantern. Through the dimness, Katrina could make out many odd shaped boxes-more of his magic. She wondered what was in them-and why he had brought her.

With a casual smile, Michael turned something on the counter-a music box. He felt it catch and took her hand. "May I have this dance, fair maiden?" She smiled and nodded, leaning in closer to him. They danced slowly, Michael moved with slowly, surely, Katrina felt such ease in his arms, the music around them soft and brought images of warm spring days.

Neither would know how the kiss started, but it did and it surprised them both, Michael pressing down slightly harder, Katrina not stopping him, possibly even encouraging him to continue. Her shawl fell off as the kiss deepened and Michael could feel his body getting hot and irritated; Katrina herself felt dizzy but didn't want him to stop either. But he did. He pulled away and turned, his chest heaving deeply. "Please leave. Before either of us can control it."

Katrina left without a sound.

When she was gone, Michael went to the bedroom, furious with himself, but at the same time, knowing that he couldn't give in. He sighed deeply. His entire body burned and pulsed like a raging forest fire, wanting her, needing her. To have touched something so pure and tender…

Again, he shook his head. Sure his entire body was racked with needing, his manhood needing nothing more than to slip inside her, to be relieved.

Little did he know Katrina felt the same. 


	5. A night to remember

This chapter is strange and gives way into next one-which I don't do often. Um…it's two days later and kind of explicit-you've been warned.

Chapter 5: A night to remember

It had been two days since the night of the show-two days since Katrina had nearly given in to a temptation that followed her restlessly. She had been a mess at work-she'd given people the wrong antidotes, forgotten what cured a common fever. At home, things weren't much better.

That morning while at breakfast, Ichabod had looked at her, a worried look on his face. "Are you feeling all right?" He'd stood and placed a hand to her cheek-which made her jump, her chair falling. Ichabod himself was startled. "What?"

Katrina shook her head. "It is nothing. You'd better hurry. You're going to be late." With another frown, Ichabod turned and left. Katrina sighed and picked up her chair, setting it upright before leaving herself.

She couldn't wait any longer. She had to see him again. Like she had the first time, she gave Ichabod just enough belladonna to put him to sleep for the night. She then hurried up-stairs and changed into a red dress, ruby red, almost like the theater floor.

She then hurried to the show, getting there just in time to buy a ticket and sit in the first row this time-she was taking no chances. He came out and the audience happily greeted him. Their eyes met for the faintest second, and Katrina nodded. He started out the same way she'd first seen the show, though several things were added in. It also ended the same, though this time Michael picked someone else from the audience.

No sooner had he taken his final bow did he look at Katrina and mouth "ten thirty." She nodded. He turned and pushed the box behind the stage and after everything was safely loaded into the wagon, he walked to the back of the theater. There she stood and Michael knew this time he wouldn't hold back.

At first, neither of them said anything. Michael finally said "why did you come back?"

"I don't know. You've done something to me. It's like…you bewitched me."

Michael laughed then, shaking his head. "I know I make my living through magic, but if anyone has bewitched anyone, you have captivated me." Katrina looked down, feeling sudden shame, recalling a time when Ichabod had said something so similar.

When she looked up, Michael was closer now. He stood behind her, suddenly drawing her closer. "Michael…" He placed one finger to her lips, his eyes seeing into her soul. "Michael" she whispered, leaning into him, her face buried in his neck, Michael breathing deeply, drinking her into him.

He kissed her then, hard, making them both gasp. Michael fell into the wall, still kissing her, his hands feverishly running over her body, wanting and needing seeming to fade and mix, blurring.

When they broke away, gasping, Michael sighed and Katrina looked at the ground. "Katrina, if you don't…" She silenced him with another kiss, long and good. "Katrina…"

"Sh. Don't speak. Don't think." He looked at her, touching her gently in the moonlight.

"Come. No place for a fair maiden like yourself." He led her to his home, this time straight to the bedroom. Breathing deep, he dragged her close, his hands running down her back, feeling for the catch on the dress, pulling it down slowly. She hungrily kissed him, sliding it off so that she lay in her corset. Michael kissed the top of her bosom, while Katrina slid her hands to his pants, undoing his belt. Michael broke away and untucked his shirt, unbuttoning it. Katrina helped him with her corset, undoing it slowly. When it fell off, exposing herself. Michael gasped. She was beautiful! She rushed into his arms, kissing him passionately. He picked her up and laid her on the bed. He finished his undressing, nudging his shirt off, then finished with his pants.

At last, he pulled himself over her, kissing her deeply. She welcomed him, clutching at him where she could grasp. He hesitated for a second then fell inside her. She gasped in spite of herself, looking up at him, watching him. He moved slowly, his hands ran through her hair, while his lips traveled the crevacies of her, nothing was left untouched by his moist lips.

Katrina groaned, she couldn't believe the ecstasy she felt as Michael made love to her. That too surprised her-not even Ichabod had touched her-and yet here she was giving in to Michael and his caresses, his sweet kisses that seemed to come straight from heaven.

Suddenly, Katrina gasped and her body jerked upwards, Michael gently laying her on the bed, still inside her. Katrina breathed deeply, holding him tight. He shut his eyes and groaned as his back arched and he involuntarily threw himself forward. He groaned and grunted, pulling out then, his body aching, but satisfied.

Katrina held him close, feeling his body the way he had hers. His muscles were broad and finely tuned, his stomach flat and tight. He looked at her, touching her gently. She kissed him, he kissed her back, thanking God for his gift.

They could pay the piper in the morning. Come what may, Katrina didn't care for the moment. No, not until…


	6. True love

This chapter is the next day and ends three days later-but it goes fast. Read and enjoy!

Chapter 6: True love

She woke the next day and felt such shame. Wasn't sex for the marriage bed only? And what of Ichabod-he still didn't know that Katrina had well fallen in love with someone else.

Michael kissed her. "My dear, what happened last night was as natural as breathing. It is not a sin to make love when you love someone. And I love you." She looked at him; he sat in a chair, his shirt off, pants and boots on.

At last she smiled. "I love you. I don't know how, it's all happening so fast, but I do love you." He nodded and smiled, beaming at her.

---

When she slipped inside the house, Ichabod rushed into the room. "Oh thank god! I thought something had happened to you!" She bit her tongue and shook her head.

"I am fine. Really Ichabod, you worry too much." She patted his arm and walked up-stairs, humming an unfamiliar tune to Ichabod's ears-to her own, it was heaven.

---

Sneaking away wasn't as easy- Ichabod had figured Katrina's trick and refused tea that night. Katrina tried to act as if everything were normal, sitting by the fire; she pulled the leaves off a flower, to make a remedy for fevers. The time ticked by painfully slowly, nine fading to ten, ten slowly ticking away to ten thirty, she felt her heart sink. What would Michael think when she didn't show? She glance at Ichabod, he was still wide awake, reading through a book. While she was entirely grateful of everything he had done for her, he couldn't give her what she wanted.

What she needed.

Only Michael could. She smiled and finished, deciding that no matter what she had to see him that night, come hell or high water.

It was nearly one in the morning when Ichabod finally went up-stairs and slept. After making sure that he was asleep, she slipped outside and hurried to Michael's.

Michael himself hadn't been too worried when Katrina hadn't shown-he knew that she loved him and would come to him when she felt ready. He was sitting in front of the fireplace, though it was off, rocking slowly in his chair. Behind him, he heard the music box playing; he would always know it as "their song."

It was barley past one when his door was thrown open and a breathless Katrina entered, throwing herself into his warm embrace. "I'm sorry! I did want to see you, I truly did!" Michael smiled gently and turned her face to his.

"My love, I knew you'd see me when you felt it was all right."

"But it always is with you! It's not sinful or wrong."

"Of course not. Whatever made you think it was?"

She shrugged and looked at him, wondering how she had fallen so fast and so recklessly. He kissed her passionately, pulling her tightly against him. Katrina felt at once a burning that made her gasp and lean into him, breathing deeply. "MM. I need you Katrina! I need you!" She gasped in surprise and laughed as he carried her to the bedroom.

As the two made love all through the night and well into morning, they were unaware that a pair of dark brown eyes watched from a window outside his bedroom.

---

Michael and Katrina lay in bed the next day, pressed so close together their hearts seemed to form one. As night fell, she drew away, knowing that Ichabod would miss her.

Michael still didn't seem to understand. "Really Katrina, why must you leave me? I don't understand why we can't be together. What must we hide?"

Katrina faced him. "Soon Michael we will be together. I swear it. But I need to let some ties go." He nodded and she kissed him once more before returning home.

---

Ichabod didn't understand Katrina's rash behaviors but he was determined to find out what was causing them. The two had had a rather abrupt meeting earlier and Ichabod was at a loss.

More to his concern was the well-being of Masbath- he seemed very quiet for even himself and had barley touched supper that evening. He shook his head. Katrina had risen before anyone else and had gone to work, he had seen her as he walked the cobbled streets. She seemed very happy and more upbeat than Ichabod had ever seen.

What was going on? He sighed, hoping he could handle the truth, come what may. The clock struck midnight. Again, Katrina wasn't home.


	7. Consequences

This chapter is "short" for me anyways and it's been nearly two months since Michael and Katrina first met. Read and enjoy!

Chapter 7: Consequences

For the past two weeks, Katrina had felt very lethargic and run-down, she had also been forgetful and was constantly bickering with Ichabod.

"Why can't you just let me be?! You are not my father and you have no control over me!"

"Katrina! How can you say such things?"

"If you would just leave me be, I wouldn't have to get this upset!"

"Well maybe if I knew what was going on in your life I wouldn't have to pry."

"What concern of yours is it?! It is my life, not yours!"

She was also having a hard time sleeping and keeping an appetite. Lately even her favorite foods seemed to repulse her, some even making her sick.

So, one afternoon just before July started, Katrina closed the shop early and made her way to a doctor. She had tried so many remedies and all to no avail. But even the best doctors needed to see one, right?

As she was approaching the doors, she saw a woman sitting on a bench next to the double doors. The woman had a black hood over her. As Katrina walked closer, the woman grabbed her wrist. Katrina gasped and tried to pull free. The woman stood and the cloak dropped to reveal-her stepmother?! She gasped and struggled to get free. "Dear stepdaughter, you look as if you've seen a ghost." Again, Katrina collapsed on the stairs.

When she woke, she was safely in the doctor's office, a worried looking man in his maid-forties peered at her behind wire frame glasses. "Are you all right? You gave me quite a scare when I saw you on my stoop."

She shook her head. "No. I haven't been feeling the best I can."

The doctor nodded. "All right. Well, let's see what's wrong."

---

Michael had finished his performance for the night and was safely in his home, hoping Katrina would come soon. He smiled at the mere thought of her and sat in the kitchen. He had learned a great deal about her: how she'd lost her father and stepmother (though how wasn't clear) the saintly Ichabod taking her and Masbath in. He himself had told her little things about himself as well.

At exactly quarter after eleven, Katrina walked in, a look of dismal and pain on her face. He immediately went to her, gently turning her so that her eyes were looking at him. "Katrina, my dear, what is wrong? What ails you love?"

"Oh, a disaster beyond proportions! The most damned thing ever ensuring I'll burn in hell!"

Michael pulled her into his chest. "Sh! Dear Katrina, do not think such thoughts. Hell is not the place for an angel like yourself."

She laughed bitterly. "Oh yes. Dear sweet innocent me." She laughed again, shaking her hair, her blonde curls flowing behind her. "No, Michael, I should have known."

"Should have known what love?"

"Known that all this-you, my new life, everything-was too good to last."

Michael frowned. "I don't understand. What do you mean love?"

She sighed again and whispered three words in his ear-the most life-altering for either of them. Holding her tight, he promised that everything would be all right.

He would find a solution.


	8. Away

This is the following evening. Sorry it's shorter than most but I promise it gets going after this. Read and enjoy!

Chapter 8: Away

The plan was set: At midnight, Katrina and Michael would get into his carriage and ride away-ride back to Sleepy Hollow. As much as Katrina was hating the idea, she would have rather dealt with their problem away from the big city.

Night had fallen, Katrina had laced Ichabod's soup with belladonna before retiring for the night. No sooner had Ichabod fallen fast asleep did Katrina slip away, going as softly as a mouse.

Michael himself had spent the day packing his own belongings, taking his most precious magic tricks. All day he had replayed the early morning's events, over and over, like a man that reads the same love letter until it's worn and falling apart.

He sighed. It was nearly eleven-Katrina would arrive soon. He had hired a man to drive his carriage, the man knew the way to Sleepy Hollow and back even in the worst weather. He was also skilled with horses and Michael needed that extra reassurance-especially now that Katrina… He sighed and shook his head.

At quarter to midnight, Katrina arrived, carrying a small bag with her most treasured items. Michael walked quickly towards her and took the bag from her. "Were you seen?"

She shook her head. "I was careful as could be." Michael nodded and opened the carriage door, helping her into it as gently as he could. She eased herself into it, sitting in the middle. Michael turned to the driver.

"Sleepy hollow, straight a way."

"Aye. Be there with two days."

Michael nodded and slipped inside the carriage, sitting next to Katrina. The man cracked the reins and the carriage rumbled off into the late night. Katrina leaned against Michael, needing his touch more than warmth. He pulled her close, gently touching her hair. "I'm sorry, Michael."

Michael gave her a curious look. "For what love?"

"Everything. If I wasn't with child, you wouldn't be leaving New York and you would still be able to do your acts and everything wouldn't be a mess."

Michael quietly shushed her. "None of that. Everything happens for a reason. And I'm not sorry for anything that has happened."

As the carriage was going down the cobbled road, quiet as it could, a lone figure raced back to the house where Ichabod, Katrina and Masbath lived. He raced up-stairs, shaking the nearly unconscious Ichabod awake. "Ichabod! Ichabod! Wake up sir! Katrina has stolen away with a man!"

Ichabod bolted upright, nearly smacking his head on the low ceiling. "Masbath, whatever are you talking about?"

"Sir, in May, I followed Katrina. She would go to this house just outside the city. Sir, she was…intimate with this man."

Ichabod couldn't believe it. "When you say intimate…"

"About as intimate as two people can get. Sir, they've gone to Sleepy Hollow."

Ichabod was stunned. "Masbath, how do you know?"

"I heard the man say it: Sleepy hollow, straight a way."

"How long ago was this?"

The sun was just starting to touch the sky. "About midnight, sir."

Ichabod quickly got out of bed. "Pack quickly, I want to leave promptly at six."

Masbath seemed horrified. "But sir, surely you can't mean…"

"Yes, I am afraid we must return to Sleepy Hollow."

"Sir, I beg of you!"

Ichabod turned around, his face hard and filled with hate. "If you want to stay here, fine by me. I am going back for Katrina!"

"But sir…"

Ichabod raced outside, he needed a carriage-fast.


	9. Secrets and Surprises

This chapter is two days later, with Michael and Katrina in Sleepy Hollow and Ichabod is right behind them. Read and enjoy!

Chapter 9: Secrets and Surprises

They arrived in Sleepy Hollow on the afternoon of the second day, Katrina nervous about her sudden return. Michael held her close. They took refuge in a beaten but still good cabin not too far from town. Michael paid the carriage man and he rode off.

The two then walked to town, Katrina kept her head down, lest someone see her and recognize her. Michael on the other hand looked around-he understood how the town got it's name. Not many people were out, and the few that were paid little to no attention to the couple.

At last, they reached their destination. Katrina sighed and looked at Michael. They both knew that this was the right thing to do. Taking a deep breath, she took his hand and they walked to the door, opening it with a loud squeak.

---

Ichabod rode the horses harder and harder. "Yah! Faster you damn creatures! Faster!" He lashed at them with a whip; they were going so fast it was a miracle that they didn't fall over. He refused to believe that Katrina had fallen for another man. His brain could not fathom the thought.

He had lost her.

No! No he hadn't lost her and he refused to give her up.

With another slap of the whip, Ichabod held on and prayed.

---

What they had to do took no time at all, it was done quietly and quickly, and no questions were asked. They walked back to the beaten cabin; the afternoon was still bright and early. Michael set about cleaning it the best he could, he set up a bed with fresh sheets from his house, he wiped down the dining room table and threw a clean tablecloth over it.

Not long after they'd returned to the cabin, they heard the distinct sound of hoofs coming quite quickly to their door. But only the carriage driver knew where the cabin was and he was sent away hours ago. Frowning, Michael rose from his chair and peered outside the window. Coming up fast to the small cabin was a white horse; on it was a medium-sized figure that had a black hood over their face.

Katrina stood behind him and gasped, fear sinking in fast. "What?"

"Oh no! No! It can't be possible! She's dead! I saw her die!"

Michael looked at her then. "Katrina, what are you talking about?" She didn't answer, just stood next to him, pale and shaking. Michael went to the bedroom, coming back out with a rifle, he walked to the door.

"Michael don't! She'll kill you!"

He put a finger to his lips and walked outside, shutting the door firmly behind him. The rider and horse came closer and closer; Michael held the gun up and was ready. The horse stopped just feet from him and the rider gracefully swung down, throwing back her hood to reveal long blonde hair and cold cruel eyes.

"Give me Katrina."

Michael held the gun firm and steady. "You shall cause no harm to my wife."

She laughed, a cold bitter laugh that shook Michael's spine. "So, she finally gave up on that simpering constable?" She looked Michael over slowly, a wicked smile playing up her lips. "Then again, who can blame her?" She smirked and calmly turned back to the horse, mounting it. "Enjoy your final hours with her." She threw back her hood and laughed again, chilling Michael, and rode off.

Michael stood there, waiting until she was gone before lowering the gun and going inside, shutting the door firmly. Katrina rushed into his arms and Michael pulled her close. "Who was that, love?"

"My stepmother."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't your stepmother dead?"

Katrina nodded.

Michael didn't press her for questions but he did remember what she said and vowed to protect Katrina at all costs.

---

Ichabod and a reluctant Masbath had pulled into town just before sundown. Ichabod had gone all through the town and asked nearly everyone if they had seen Katrina, but, most of the residents had either left or died and even Masbath couldn't find people he recognized.

A frustrated Ichabod sighed deeply. He felt like the entire time they had been there had been for nothing. A wasted day.

He turned to leave the tavern, Masbath at his side, when a man stepped out of the shadows, startling both. "My apologies" said the man, bowing his head. "I couldn't help but overhear you and I had someone come to me today. Fit the description and the name."

Ichabod sighed. At last! A break! "What did she come to you for?"

"She came to get married."

Icahbod felt his heart fall. "Marr…Married?" The man nodded.

"Yes. They came and we did it quietly."

Ichabod looked at him. "Have you any idea where they went."

The man shook his head. "Sorry." He nodded at the two and walked away. Ichabod felt his heart breaking into a million pieces.

He had lost her.

For good.

He walked in a daze, Masbath keeping his distance, yet staying near if he was needed. Ichabod walked to the carriage and sat next to it, looking at the ground. When the tears started to fall, he did nothing to stop them and he let himself grieve for his lost love.

---

It was dark, Michael and Katrina sat in front of a fireplace, though it was not burning as it was still warm. Michael had his magic tricks out and was practicing with the smaller ones. Katrina sat in a chair, a book propped open on her lap.

Michael didn't mind that she was in the room. She didn't actually know how he did his tricks and even if she did, he knew his secrets were safe.

Suddenly, a thundering sound came from the woods, a brilliant flash of lightning lit up the night sky. The thundering came closer and closer, Katrina knew that sound too well, it haunted her in her dreams many nights on end.

Michael stood and grabbed his gun, walking outside. He could see a horse speeding up to the cabin, closing in faster and faster. He raised his gun and waited. As the figure came closer, Michael came to the horrifying realization that the rider had no head.

He didn't know how but he could clearly see that much. The rider stopped and skillfully climbed off, grabbing his long cape. He calmly walked closer to the house, disregarding Michael. Michael let a bullet rip. The horseman flinched, pulled himself closer and closer. Michael shot again. The horseman picked him and threw him down the steps, just feet from his horse.

Michael gasped from the sudden blow and couldn't move for several seconds. The horseman jerked the door open and Michael could hear his boots on the faded wood. He struggled to get up, finally rushing inside the house, throwing himself at the horseman. The horseman threw him again, this time Michael's head connected with the table and he nearly blacked out.

He was startled out of his state when he heard Katrina scream. "Michael!" He sat up weakly and saw the horseman carrying her over his shoulder like a bag of flour. Michael desperately grabbed the table and stood up, again throwing himself in front of the horseman. The horseman grabbed Michael by the throat and tossed him like a ragdoll down the stairs, he stopped several inches from a tall tree. "Michael!"

The horseman had reached his horse and held her down while he grabbed the reins, the horse getting ready to take off. "Oh god! Michael!" He finally managed to stand, just in time to see the horseman ride off.

"Katrina!" He half-ran half-dragged his aching body to his own horse and scrambled on, quickly taking the reins and giving a firm pull, making the horse go as fast as he could, following the monster that had his bride and his baby.


	10. Tree of the dead

Right after chapter nine, so long as you read that, this one should be easy to follow. Enjoy!

Chapter 10: Tree of the dead

Michael rode the horse as fast as he could, barley keeping up with the creature that had come and seized Katrina. No doubt the woman in the cloak from earlier had something to do with it and Michael was almost certain the horseman would be taking Katrina to her.

Katrina was nearly in a state of shock as the horseman rode further and further into the woods, lying against his lap. She couldn't feel anything from the waist down and all she could do was lay there, hoping and praying Michael would save her.

Michael's body ached from being tossed around, but he held firm and rode hard and fast. The horseman finally stopped-in front of the scariest looking tree he'd ever seen. Standing in front of it was the woman that Michael had confronted earlier. She stood tall and proud, like a mighty general on a battlefield. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a bun, her dress hung tightly and the corset even tighter. The dress was black-Michael thought it suited her perfectly since she had a soul that color.

The horseman got off and pulled Katrina, tossing her at her stepmother's feet. "So, did you think you could escape me?" She looked down at Katrina with pure hatred, her eyes never blinking.

"What do you want?! How are you even here?!" Mary laughed and shook her head.

"Silly girl, did you think I was going to be alone in my plan? No. Someone else knew and when it was time for the horseman to take me, he came and resurrected me."

Katrina just stared. "But how?"

"Magic, of course."

"Magic? Black magic." She tried to back away but felt the horseman's boots behind her. She swallowed and turned to her stepmother. "Why don't you just kill me?"

She looked at her, a bemused smile on her face. "Too easy. Far too easy. See, I want you to know pain and suffering the way I did. I want you to know what it's like to be feared, loathed, and hated!" She glared daggers at the young woman and took a step back. "Ah, and now your brave knights have decided to come and save the day. What a surprise."

Katrina turned and saw Michael, Ichabod, and Masbath. She wasn't sure how Ichabod and Masbath had found her, though she wasn't about to question it either. "Let her go, you ancient horrid wench!"

Mary turned to Michael and smiled. "Now why would I do that?" She stepped closer to him, staring him straight in the eyes. "Why indeed?" She smirked at him and ran a finger down his chest. "You and I are not as different as you think."

Michael pulled away. "I'm nothing like you."

"Sure, Mr. Guiry. Sure."

She smirked once more and walked back to Katrina. Ichabod stepped closer, not sure what was going on. "And you, Mr. Crane. I'm surprise you haven't fainted. You always appealed to me as the weak-willed, the ones that would never get what they wanted. Basically, the loser." She laughed and walked to the tree. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to show Katrina just how hard life can be. Are you ready darling?"

A lone figure stepped from the shadows. "I am."

Katrina gasped.

Masbath could only stare in shock.

The tree suddenly ripped open at the base and the horseman grabbed Katrina, again tossing her over her shoulder.

"No!"

Mary laughed and laughed. "Oh yes. Get ready dear. Hell awaits you." She nodded and stepped inside, the man from the shadows followed, and the horseman went last. Just before the tree snapped shut, Michael rushed forward and fell headfirst, falling and falling.


	11. Into the fire

Once again, if you've been following along, this should be no surprise. Enjoy!

Chapter 11: Into the fire

Michael felt himself falling and falling, faster and faster. He couldn't see much, nearly darkness enveloped him, but the further he fell the more light he could see. And it was nothing he had ever seen: red all around, fire licking at his back. It truly was hell. And he was in the middle of it.

At last he hit the ground, soot rising and making him choke and gasp. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. All around him fire leaped and wildly danced, under his feet was soot, what felt like pounds of it. And skeletons-piles and piles of skeletons, from who knew how many years. Up at the very peak of a winding staircase, made mostly from bones, was a tall black chair. He didn't need to question who reigned here.

He looked up and saw Mary walking in front, the horseman just behind her, and her supposed lover at her side. "Take her to the dungeon. Leave her there. Make her feel every ounce of pain and torture I endured!" She glared fiercly, anger written in her cold eyes.

She looked at Michael. "Mr. Giry, why do you bother? Hm?" He stood and looked at her, pulling on a battle face as evil as hers.

"Let her go! You take me!" His words echoed off the walls. "Take me!"

Mary looked him over. "No. I'm saving you for something…special." She smirked and nodded at the horseman. "Take her there now."

The horseman walked down a dark soot filled alley. Michael desperately raced forward, but a door shut in front of him. "No! Damn it no!" He pounded on it, all to no avail.

Mary laughed. "Silly boy. There is more than one way in and around these parts." She smirked again and just nodded. "Enjoy your stay, Michael Giry. I look forward to seeing you very soon." She smiled wickedly and once again disappeard.

Shaking with anger, Michael spun around and looked all over the place. There were many different dark alley ways.

With a sigh, he walked down one and hoped he found her soon.


End file.
